1. Field
This invention is concerned with the heating of microscope slides on which are usually mounted specimens to be examined, and relates to both heating apparatus and methods.
2. State of the Art
Some heaters for multiple microscope slides have been developed heretofore.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,201 granted on Oct. 31, 1972 to James H. Drury entitled "Microscope Slide Dryer" shows and describes a drying receptacle for a series of specimen-bearing, microscope slides, which have one set of ends inserted in a series of side-by-side receiving slots near the bottom of and at the front of the receptacle, so as to hold the series of elongate slides extending vertically upwardly and face-to-face past a heater lamp placed forwardly in the receptacle, a motor-driven fan being positioned in the back portion of the receptacle to force air across the heater lamp and between the series of slides before discharge at the front of the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,193 granted on an invention of Gary S. Kledzik and Glenn A. Wilson on May 17, 1983 for an "Incubatory Device", presents the upper face of a tray-like structure to a user for the insertion of multiple microscope slides flatwise in and across an elongate, shallow, receiving recess arranged above a transverse series of slide-supporting and slide-heating blocks. Specimens carried by the slides are incubated by the supplied heat and by liquid reagents. Cleaning solution can be poured on the slides from the open top of the tray structure.